Ultrawoman Phoenix (Phoenixverse)
Ultrawoman Phoenix is the daughter of Ultraman Hermes and Ultrawoman Artemis, the descendant of Ultraman Triton and the current holder of the Phoenix Force. She's one of the fewest Ultras from Land of Light that isn't a member of the Space Garrison and wasn't chosen to be the defender of Earth, she decided to do it herself. Physical Appearence Phoenix is a red Ultra with a body similiar to Grigio, with the orange being red, the spiky shoulders yellow, Yullian's head with the red being yellow, Mebius Burning Brave chest marks, red eyes, a yellow star on her right chest with the symbol of the Phoenix and the Beam Lamp blue. History Ever since she was little, many people think that Phoenix will be just like her parents, Ultraman Hermes and Ultrawoman Artemis, two of the best members of the Space Garrison, with Hermes being the current holder of the Phoenix Force at the time. Many had high expectations for her and always treat her as someone important to her, which makes Phoenix don't have a lot of friends, but she befriend some people who treat her as a normal person. Different from the majority of Ultras, she didn't want to be a member of Space Garrison because she wants to become stronger herself and to do it, she needs to train alone. During the years, Phoenix start to feel a hot feeling inside of her and during her training, she discovers the Phoenix Force inside of her. After telling that to his parents and Hermes sensing that he doesn't feel the Phoenix Force inside of him, he realizes that the Force was transferred to her because according to legend, the Phoenix Force is transferred through parent and children. Hermes explain about the story of the Phoenix Force and Dark Phoenix, also explaning about the agreement that both Ultras who were the holder of the Phoenixes at the time made. Hermes and Artemis started training her to gain control of the Phoenix Force and during a training session, suddenly Phoenix sense a strange sensation, feeling as if someone with the same powers as her is somewhere. She discovers that the current holder of the Dark Phoenix, Ultraman Hypnos, broke the agreement and begin to bring death to the universe to fufill the destiny of Dark Phoenix as the Guardian of Death. Phoenix also discovers that Hypnos' main target is Earth, since is one of the few planets to have life and she decides to go to Earth, protecting it from Hypnos alongside the universe. After reaching Earth, she assumed a Human Form and meet the MOON, the anti-Kaiju team who become allies of her, but she doesn't join them since she prefers to fight alone. Personality When she was a kid, Phoenix was shy and nervous, because of people having expectations of her, she couldn't make friends with others because of that. Even if she likes company, Phoenix usually stays alone training to improve her abilities while fight monsters who appear on Earth. Phoenix is serious and normally she doesn't laugh, even when someone makes a joke. Sometimes she can be a little sarcastic and facepalms when someone makes a stupid thing. Despite being serious, she has a little sense of humor, making jokes only to annoy others and smirks when that works. She's very intelligent and different from most Ultras, she makes plans and strategies during a fight. Usually she doesn't get angry, but the thing that can make her angry is when someone devalues life and the thing that she hates the most is when someone calls himself immortal. To her, someone who wants to live forever gave up life and will do anything to don't die. She may be someone rude sometimes, but underneath this she's kind and nice to others, she doesn't hold grudge because it is useless to do that and the thing she likes beside training is children, since she's very popular with them and when sees a sad kid, she will try make them happy with funny faces and jokes, she do it because she wants to see people laugh and smile when there's no evil on the universe. She cares a lot about her friends and especially MOON to the point of becoming sad and even cry when some of them get hurt. On a funnier note, normally girls will find some things cute, but Phoenix don't find some things cute and she dislikes when someone calls her cute. In a nutshell, she can be consider a Tsundere. Profile * Time Limit: 3 Minutes (Even with the power of the Phoenix Force, she's still an Ultra and can die if her Color Time stops blinking). * Hobbies: Training and Help Children. * Likes: Be alone, Train, Life and Birds. * Dislikes: Immortality, Desvalue of Life and Cute Things. Body Features * Color Time: Likes many Ultras, she has a Color Time that starts to blink when the time is running out. * Beam Lamp: Her Beam Lamp is unique, sure it can shoot beams, but it can also shoot a blue fire from it. Forms Phoenix uses the Ultra and Constellation Stars, combining the powers of past Ultras and Constellations into the Phoenix Spinner to access her forms. - R/B Gemini= R/B Gemini Mode This form combines the power of Ultraman Rosso and Blu (Which are the same Star called R/B Star) and the Gemini Constellation. In this form, her body becomes red in the left, blue on the right, the yellow star on her right chest with the symbol of Gemini and she gains Rosso and Blu's arm blades. This form is known as "Elemental Twins". Techniques * Hybrid Blast: First Phoenix creates a fireball, then energizes water on his arms, the fireball transfers to her left arm and she shoots a "L" fire and water beam at the target. * Brotherhood Blast: She creates a blue clone of her which made her body red and the two Phoenixes shoots Rosso and Blu's Signature Attack at the target. After that, the clone disappears. * V-Arrow: She creates red and blue energy blades, join her arms and shoot the blades in a V shaped arrow that impales the target. * Twin Jet Stream: Phoenix shoots a high-pressure fire and water jet at the target, which when hits it, it creates a smokescreen. * Splash Equilix: Phoenix creates a water spheare, energizes it with fire and throws it at the target, who is engulfed by it and it explodes. * Typhoon Nova: First Phoenix creates a water typhoon around the target, creates a giant flame spheare and throws it at the typhoon, which combines with the typhoon and explodes, creating a steam. - Flasher Leo= Leo Mode This forms combines the power of Ultraman Leo and the Leo Constellation. In this form, she gains the Leo Mark on her stomach, Leo's Protector, horns and the yellow star with the symbol of Leo. This form is known as "Fighting Lion". Techniques * King Kick: Phoenix runs to the target, kick it with her left feet, followed by a kick upwards and she jumps, with her foot brighting in red energy and she attack it with a double flying kick that after hits the target, it explodes. * Lion Fang Fist: Her fingers bright in red energy, creating red energy claws and she slash the target several times followed by a cross slash. * Shooting Star: Phoenix charges red energy on her hands, a red star appears in front of her, she puts her hands on the star and shoots a red beam at the target alongside the star, which when hits the target, it creates a star mark on its body. * Flash Roar: Phoenix charges red lightning on her hands and shoots a twin lightning beam at the target. * Phalanx Cannon: If the target attacks Phoenix with a projectile or attack, she grabs it, turns it into a red energy spheare and shoots at the target. * Qi Power Bomber: Phoenix channels red energy on his hands, creating a red energy spheare and shoots at the target. This move is a reference to the Dairangers' attack. - Emerium Sagittarius= Emerium Sagittarius Mode This form combines the power of Ultraman Zero and the Sagittarius Constellation. In this form, she gains Zero's Sluggers, the white X lines, Protectors and the yellow star with the symbol of Sagittarius. This form is known as "Slasher Sagittarius". Techniques ''' * '''Emerium Arrow: Phoenix creates a green energy bow, pulls the string and charges a green energy arrow. Then she shoots the arrow at the target, who after gets hit, its body becomes green energy and it explodes. * Cyclone Gallop: She shoots a blue cyclone at the target who is sucked by it, she runs towards it with her left fist energized by green energy and she punches the target, making the cyclone disappear and the wind makes the target fly away. * Crosse Pressure Shot: Phoenix puts her arms together in a X position, charging blue energy and shoots a blue X beam at the target. This attack is from Zero's unused attack that was replaced by Wide Zero Shot. * Emerium Blast: She charges blue and green energy in her Beam Lamp and shoots a blue and green beam at the target. * Slugger Dance: She picks her Sluggers and throws them at the target that slashes it several times. * Emerium Arrow Raid: Phoenix creates several green energy arrows alongside a green energy bow and starts charging an arrow. She then shots the arrow alongside the others at the target, which impales it and it explodes. She can use a variation of this move in which she shots the arrows upwards that falls on the target. - Schtrom Pegasus= Schtrom Pegasus Mode This form combines the power of Ultraman Nexus and the Pegasus Constellation. In this form, she gains Armed Nexus on her arms, the Energy Core on her chest alongside the Color Time and the yellow star with the symbol of Pegasus. This form is known as "Evolution Pegasus". Techniques * Galaxy Schtrom: Phoenix creates blue energy wings and flies towards the target, grabbing it and flies to space. While she flies, she charges blue energy on her arms, throws the target away and shots a "+" blue beam at it, which explodes in a blue explosion. * Generaid Comet Fist: Her left hand glows in silver energy, she's surrounded by a silver cyclone and charges towards the target, punching it with the cyclone transfering itself to the fist and the target flies away. * All-Star Scramble: She creates blue energy blades on her Armes Nexus, runs towards the target and slashes it several times, followed by a scissors style slash. * Pegasus Rolling Crush: First Phoenix appears behind the target, grapples it and jumps high. After that, both are surrounded by a blue aura and Phoenix spins while falling on the ground, creating a blue explosion after hitting the ground. This move is a reference to Pegasus Seiya from Saint Seiya. * Over-Ray Meteor: She charges silver energy in her arms similiar to Nexus when he's charging the Over-Ray Schtrom, creates a silver energy spheare and tosses it upwards. Then she jumps and bicycle kicks it into the target. * Core Storm: Her most powerful attack in this form. She charges silver and blue energy in her Energy Core and shots a silver and blue energy blast at the target, who explodes in a blue explosion. Aftet that, her Color Time and Energy Core starts to blink. - Tri-Orion= Tri-Orion Mode Her final form that combines the power of Ultraman Taiga, Titas and Fuma (They are the same Star that it's called Tri-Squad Star) and the Orion Constellation. In this form, she gains Taiga's horns and Protectors, Titas' Astro Spot that replaces her Beam Lamp, Fuma's blue parts of his chest armor and the yellow star with the symbol of Orion. This form is known as "Squad Orion". Techniques * Tri-Blaster: First Phoenix creates Titas' Planium Buster and throws it upwards to the left, then creates Fuma's Polar Star Light Wave Shuriken and throws it upward to the right while it spins. After that, she charges rainbow energy and shoots Taiga's Storium Blaster, alongside a green energy beam from the Planium Buster and a yellow energy beam from the Light Wave Shuriken at the target. The beams combine and hits the target, who explodes. * Homerun Buster: She creates Titas' Planium Buster and throws it upwards, then creates a green energy club and hits the Planium Buster like a baseball ball, which hits the target and makes it fly upwards. After that, it appears on the sky "Homerun" writed in green. * Orion Style: Dashing Shuriken: Phoenix creates Fuma's Polar Star Light Wave Shuriken and throws it at the target. Before it hits it, she runs and dashes, creating another shuriken and she cuts the target alogside the thrown shuriken. * Squadron Smash: She runs towards the target with her left fist glowing in red energy and she punches it, followed by a punch from her right fist that's glowing in green energy and ends with a double punch with her fist glowing in blue energy. * Orion Burst: She creates a red energy club, energizes it with green and blue energy and shoots a colored beam at the target. * Quattro Infinish Blast: Her most powerful attack that combines the powers of the Tri-Squad and from her own. First she flies upwards and creates a white dome that surrounds her and the target. Then she charges a fiery red, green and blue energy in her arms. While she charges, it appears in the dome the symbol of the constellations from her previous forms. After that, she shoots a colored flame blast at the target, alongside blasts from the constellations that hits the target and it explodes. This move is a reference to Lucky, also known as Shishi Red from Kyuranger, with the attack inspired by Shishi Red Orion. }} - Original= }} Trivia * She's my first Ultrawoman and my first Ultrawoman protagonist. * If i write a tsundere moment of her, don't worry, it won't be like that tsundere who pretty much most people don't like, it'll be those tsundere who isn't violent and call someone the typical "Baka". Seriously, it looks like people like tsunderes that call their Love Interest "Baka". Also i realize i've said tsundere four times here. * A fun fact, her Leo, Pegasus and Orion forms are a reference to Shishi Red, with Leo being Lucky's primary form, Pegasus a secondary and Orion his final form. This decision was made because i like Kyuranger, is one of the best Sentais in my opinion. * Her transformation device is based on Ninningers' Karakuri Hengen, also known as the Ninja Battle Morpher for the Ninja Steel Rangers. She even says the Ninja Steel Rangers' transformation call "Ninja Spin", but is called "Phoenix Spin" and to transform, she spins the stars with her thumb. I don't if i'll turn the Phoenix Spinner into her weapon, probably not, but maybe. * The color scheme for her original appearence is based on Jean Grey's Phoenix costume, also the color scheme is similiar to Brazil's flag, primarily the yellow and green. Category:Felipexbox4 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Yellow Ultras